Terrible Things
by Beveh
Summary: Una carta de despedida de Sasuke a su hijo.


**Titulo: Terrible Things**

**Summary: **Una carta de despedida de Sasuke a su hijo.

**Rated: **T. Drama familiar. Muerte de un personaje. Insinuación de suicidio.

**Disclaimer: **Basado en la canción Terrible Things de Mayday Parade.

Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencia: **Personajes OC, Ooc por parte de personajes por el bien de la trama del fic.

* * *

**Terrible Things**

**By**

**Beveh**

El joven azabache, se quedó sorprendido al encontrar entre las facturas de tarjetas y demás, un sobre sin remitente con tan solo su nombre escrito en el.

Soltó un bufido de irritación al reconocer la letra. De trazos perfectamente angulosos y ligeramente inclinados, la letra pertenecía a quien durante todos sus años escolares, firmaba sus boletines de calificaciones; quien desde los cuatro años en que estaba en la universidad le enviaba un sobre cada mes, con un cheque firmado para sus gastos, y un simple "_Cuídate",_ igual al que había recibido dos semanas atrás y al que tenia en sus manos en esos momentos.

Su mirada se estrecho, al recordar el desplante que el emisor del sobre le había hecho la noche anterior, al no asistir a la cena en que iba a presentar a la mujer que esperaba, en poco tiempo se convertiría en su compañera de toda la vida.

Yuuki su prometida, se había mostrado comprensiva cuando le dijo que su padre no haría acto de presencia en la cena. Pero el pudo ver la desilusión en su mirada. Decidió llamarla después, para tranquilizarla y organizar otra reunión en donde por fin pudiera presentarla con su padre. Quien sabe y el sobre no fuera para eso. Esperaba que fuera para eso y no una nota de reclamo por los orígenes humildes de ella.

Con una mezcla de enojo, curiosidad y una sensación que no supo reconocer lo abrió, en efecto no era ni un cheque, ni una nota, era una carta de _su padre._

Eso le extrañó, él no era de cartas sino de notas cortas y concisas. Suspiro y se sentó en el sillón. Ya no sabia que esperar de él. De niño era un padre atento y casi amoroso, pero a medidas que entró en la adolescencia, empezó a crecer una brecha entre ellos. Y la comunicación llegó a eso, notas y cartas, nada de llamadas exceptuando para fechas importantes.

Sacudió su cabeza en un vano intento de alejar malos recuerdos. Solo esperaba sean buenas noticias.

* * *

_Daisuke._

_De seguro en estos momentos debes de estar muy molesto conmigo, debido a __mi ausencia en la cena de anoche.__ Lo entiendo y aceptó._

_Tengo entendido por tu abuela Mikoto, que llevaste una acompañante a la que presentaste como tu prometida. "Una muchacha muy bella y encantadora" según sus palabras._

_Espero perdones y me disculpes con ella, pero por el momento no tengo intenciones de conocerla. Y antes de que saques conclusiones, no es por que no la apruebe o la no la crea apta para ti (aunque sé que eso te importaría poco). is motivos van mas allá de la diferencia social o económica que pueda haber entre los dos, y pretendo contartelos a través de la historia que voy a relatarte. Y así también entiendas mis acciones, las pasadas y las que haré al terminar de enviarte esta carta. _

_Cuando era joven, al igual que tu, también anhelaba enamorarme de verdad. Era algo en que solía pensar mucho._

_Conocí a tu madre en la universidad, íbamos a diferentes facultades y no tenias ninguna materia similar. Pero coincidimos en el único lugar en donde se reunían todos los estudiantes, la biblioteca. Y por cliché que suene, cuando la vi supe que era la mujer de mis sueños._

_Realmente me tenia fascinado, cada vez que coincidían nuestros horarios, no podía evitar no mirarla aunque lo intentará. Y como hacerlo si ella resaltaba entre muchas con su llamativo cabello rosa, sus ojos verdes jade (los mismos que heredaste), su nariz respingona y su boca pequeña pero con unos labios tentadores. Era la mujer mas hermosa que alguna vez vi._

_Y ella sabia que la miraba, imagínate la vergüenza y sorpresa que sentí cuando un día se acercó con una sonrisa y dijo:_

_**"Chico ¿puedo decirte una cosa maravillosa?**_

_**No puede ayudar, pero me dí cuenta que me estabas mirando.**_

_**Se que no debería decir esto, pero enserio lo creo.**_

_**Puedo decir por tus ojos que estas enamorado de mi."**_

_Pude haberlo negado, pero no lo hice. ¿Como negar lo que era verdad?_

_Comenzamos a salir, el tiempo que pasábamos entre nosotros, bebíamos y reímos con las estrellas. Compartíamos todo. Muy jóvenes para darnos cuenta y para que nos importara_

_El amor era una historia que no se podía comparar_

_El día en que le pedí que se casara conmigo era en la misma fecha en que nos conocimos. No era un hombre muy romántico, ni ella una mujer que le gustara. Así que cuando se lo propuse, fue de noche mientras mirábamos las estrellas._

_**Dije: Sakura ¿puedo decirte una cosa maravillosa? **__**Te hice un regalo con papel y cuerdas**_

_**Ábrelo con cuidado, ahora te pediré por favor. **__**Sabes que te amo, ¿te casarias conmigo?**_

_Ella no me contestó al instante como espere, me beso por unos segundos y luego con una hermosa sonrisa dijo Si._

_Hijo, sí te digo esto es porque la vida puede hacer cosas terribles._

_Lo aprenderás algún día. Y espero y ruego sea de una forma diferente._

_Cuatro años después de que nos casamos y tres de tu nacimiento, la salud de tu madre empezó a desmejorar. Un día luego de que volvíamos de ver a tus abuelos, la encontramos desmayada en la sala. Estuvo dos días inconsciente y yo estuve los dos días con ella, pero estaba tan cansado que cuando cerré los ojos por un momento, me quede dormido no se por cuanto tiempo pero ella ya había despertado. _

_Con una triste pero hermosa sonrisa me tomo de la mano y las apretó, sus ojos jades que siempre brillaban, estaban sin lustre y se veían tranquilos, resignados. Mientras con la misma voz con la que solía arrullarte me dijo:_

_**"Sasuke, tengo algo terrible que decirte. Estoy enferma y solo me quedan semanas.**_

_**Por favor no estés triste, enserio creo que fuiste la cosa mas maravillosa que me paso"**_

_Caí de rodillas al suelo al escucharla. Tu madre era la mujer que mas amé y que aun hoy después de tantos sigo amando. Y en ese momento quise morir y lo hubiera hecho. Pero tu madre me recordó que te tenía a ti y me hizo prometer que te cuidaría hasta verte crecer en un buen hombre. __Ella murió tres meses después. Tu solo tenias dos años. _

_Perderla fue como perder la mitad de mi vida._

_Escuchar a tu abuela hablar de como se veían, de lo feliz y enamorado que parecías, me hicieron recordar todos esos momento de felicidad que tuve con tu madre. Pero también recordé lo doloroso que fue perderla, de como me iba a dormir todas las noches con la tonta esperanza de que todo sea parte de una pesadilla y que a la mañana siguiente, su delicada figura estaría como todas las mañanas abrazada a la mía. Para luego despertar a la horrible realidad, de que ya no la tendría conmigo._

_Ahora te confieso, que esto es una despedida. Lo siento y ojalá algún día logres perdonarme. Pero yo sabía que un día tenía que volver a reunirme con ella. Espero que mi indiferencia de estos últimos años, hayan servido y no sufras ni te duela mi partida._

_Después de todo lo que dije si aun sigues molesto conmigo, lo entiendo.._

_Solo te pido que no te enamores, hay mucho que perder. Si te das la opción de elegir, elije alejarte. Aléjate y no dejes que el sentimiento te atrape._

_No podría ver que te pasará lo mismo._

_Hijo, te digo esto porque la vida puede hacer __**cosas terribles.**_

_Tu padre._

_**Sasuke Uchiha.**_

**_•_**

_**•**_

_**•**_

_**•**_

_**•**_

_**•**_

_**•**_

**Review?**

* * *

Hola, me presento soy Evelyn pero me dicen Beveh! Soy una vieja lectora de fics y escritora amateur. Esta es la primera historia que publico, pero tengo varias escritas. Todo depende del recibimiento que tengan.

Pido disculpas por los errores que puedan haber y por el Ooc en Sasuke.

Bueno nada, gracias si leyeron! Sugerencias y opiniones positivas o negativas son bien recibidas, mientras sean con respeto.


End file.
